shameless_usfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Suffnase Frank
Zusammenfassung Die Gallaghers staunen nicht schlecht, als Frank ausgerechnet an dem Tag verschwindet, an dem sein Scheck von der Invalidenrente kommt. Seine Kinder machen sich Sorgen um ihn, und beschließen, ihn zu suchen. Frank erwacht derweil aus seinem Schlaf. Als er bemerkt, dass er in Toronto ist, überlegt er verzweifelt, wie er dorthin gekommen ist, und wie er wieder in die Vereinigten Staaten zurück kommt. Als sich herausstellt, dass Frank von Steve nach Toronto gebracht wurde, um seiner Familie etwas Abstand zu geben, bringt Fiona ihn dazu, Frank wieder zurückzuholen. Handlung 1. Szene: Was bisher geschah 2. Szene: Titelsequenz 3. Szene: Die Gallaghers haben einen Abend zu Hause Frank begibt sich im Hause der Gallaghers die Treppe zur Küche hinunter und will sich die Schuhe zubinden, doch der Schnürsenkel reißt ab, also zieht er aus einem anderen paar Schuhe der Kinder den Schnürsenkel heraus, während Fiona ihn dabei beobachtet. Er verlässt das Haus und will sich die Haare zusammenbinden, doch das Haargummi reißt durch. In dem Moment fahren Ian und Steve mit einem schwarzen Bentley und Essen vor. Im Alibi Room ist ein großer Fernseher aufgestellt worden und Kev verkündet, das Tommy die PayTV Übertragung bezahlt hat (für 149,50$), somit verlangt er dass alle Anwesenden, etwas Geld beisteuern, damit er das nicht alleine tragen muss. Frank betritt den Alibi Room und fragt Billy, an der Bar nach nem Drink, der aber kaum reagiert und nur den Kopf schüttelt. Frank zapft sich über die Theke gelehnt sein eigenes Bier. Im Haus der Gallaghers servieren Steve und Ian die Burger. Lip hat Karen zum Fernseh gucken mitgebracht. V fragt sie, welche Größe sie trägt, weil ihr deren Top gefällt. Fiona aber bringt sie zum Schweigen und sie schauen alle miteinander eine Sendung über das Krabbenfischen an. Steve ist, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, von der Sendung nicht in den Bann gezogen. Derweil läuft im Alibi Room die Übertragung des Wrestling Matches. Frank spricht Eddie an, da sich sein Körper genau in seinem Blickfeld befindet. Dann wird sein Tonfall rüder und er fragt, ob sein Vater Glaser war. Eddie erkennt Frank und gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss mit dem Kommentar, dass Ians "mieser kleiner Schwanz nichts" in seiner Karen zu suchen hat. Frank setzt sich auf, hält sich die blutende Nase, trinkt erst mal einen Schluck Bier und hält sich dann wieder die Nase. 4. Szene: Frank und Ian putzen sich Zuhause bei den Gallaghers wird immer noch die Krabbenfischer-Sendung geschaut, als Frank, die Tür hinter sich zu schmeißend hereinstapft. Ian fragt ihn daraufhin, ob das sein T-Shirt ist, dass Frank trägt, was Frank bejaht. Dann kommt Frank auf Ian zu, der schnell sagt, dass er nur fragen wollte, doch Frank verpasst ihm trotzdem ne Kopfnuss. Die Wucht ist so groß, dass Ian auf dem Couchtisch landet. Frank sagt, dass ihm ein Typ in der Bar gesagt hat, dass er es an ihn weitergeben solle. Steve rastet aus und fragt Frank ob er völlig verrückt geworden sei, Fiona schaut ihn anklagend an und sagt: "Gott, Dad..," und V versucht Carl zu beruhigen, der verängstigt von Franks Ausbruch zu sein scheint. Steve klagt ihn an, dass er betrunken sei. "Betrunken? Das nennst du betrunken?", fragt Frank und Fiona bittet Steve aufzuhören. Debbie hat derweil eine Bratpfanne geholt und Lip hält sie davon ab diese zu benutzen. Steve erklärt ihm, dass man das nicht mit seinen Kindern macht. Frank wird Steve gegenüber ausfallend und Fiona bittet Steve zu gehen. Er wird von Debbie, immer noch mit Bratpfanne bewaffnet, zu Haustür begleitet. Frank sagt, dass Ian sich nicht so anstelle solle, schließlich sei es nur eine blutige Nase, daran würde er nicht gleich sterben. Dann verlangt er noch Mitleid vom Rest, da er auch eine blutige Nase hat. Dann entschwindet er in die Küche,wo er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht wäscht. Steve steht nun draußen vor dem Haus und geht zu seinem Wagen. Lip fragt Ian ob alles in Ordnung sei, doch der hat die Schnauze voll davon so betüttelt zu werden und läuft nach oben. Fiona ist in der Küche, lehnt am Türrahmen und sieht Frank vorwurfsvoll an. Er holt sich ein Packen Eis aus dem Gefrierfach und noch immer sagt Fiona kein Ton. Während Lip sich eine Zigarette dreht, zieht Ian sich um. Lip erklärt ihm, dass er hätte zurückschlagen sollen, was Ian damit kommentiert, dass er meint, dass er ihn dann umbringen würde. Lip hat dazu nur zu sagen: "Ja und 8-10 Jahre wegen Totschlags, dann wirst du ohne Ende flachgelegt und soweiter. Der reine Schwuchtelhimmel." Dann rauchen sie eine. Frank sucht nach einem sauberen Shirt, doch findet keins, dass ihm gefällt und er dreht das blutige Shirt einfach auf den Rücken, dann verlässt er das Haus. Er läuft durch die Gegend und wird von Jimmy verfolgt. 5. Szene: Die Gallaghers gehen auf die Suche Die Szene beginnt nach Thekenschluss, als Kev die Bar verlässt und Billy, der im Vollrausch an der Bar eingeschlafen ist, noch eine gute Nacht wünscht. Der Tag kommt und Billy liegt noch immer mit dem Kopf auf der Bar. Kev schließt die Bar auf, schaltet das Licht an und stellt Billy ein Bier mit rohem Ei als Frühstück hin. Dann weckt er Billy, der das Bier ext. Debbie klaut bei den Nachbarn in der Straße die Werbeeinlagen. Ian verlässt das Haus und man sieht ihn kurz darauf mit V, die ein aufreizendes Leo-Kleid mit passendem Morgenmantel trägt, zu einer Straßenecke laufen, wo der Laster eines Milchbetriebs steht. V verwickelt den Lieferanten Conrad in ein Gespräch, während Ian sich von hinten an den Laster schleicht. V macht mit Conrad Smalltalk und fragt ihn, ob es seiner Frau Shirley besser gehen würde. Er erzählt ihr, dass sie immer noch sauer wäre, weil er die Polizei gerufen hat. V fragt ihn weiterhin, ob sie sie ins County eingeliefert hätten und versichert ihm, dass sie dort ihre Medikamente schnell richtig einstellen werden, während Ian leise die Hintertür des Lasters öffnet und diverse Milchprodukte stiehlt. Conrad ist begeistert von so viel Aufmerksamkeit seitens Veronica und geiert ihr die ganze Zeit auf den Busen. Veronica bemerkt dann seine Wunde, die genäht werden musste, die von einem Käsemesser stammt. Ian ist derweil fertig mit dem Diebstahl, macht die Tür zu und zeigt V, dass sie fertig sind. V verabschiedet sich von Conrad, der meint, dass er es überlebt, mit den Worten, aber nicht, wenn sie Shirley entlassen und wendet sich zum gehen. Conrad läuft mit einem fetten Grinsen und einer Latte wieder zu seinem Laster. Im Haus der Gallaghers schneidet Debbie Coupons aus, als Ian das Haus betritt und einige der Milchprodukte abliefert. Debbie merkt an, als er gehen will, dass er an die Coupons von Veronica denken soll. Er gibt die restlichen Milchprodukte bei Veronica ab und bekommt dafür ihre Couponbeilage. Der Milchlaster fährt mit einem freudigen Conrad an einer Straßenecke vorbei. Dort liegt einer zwischen Schnee und Laub, der Frank sein könnte. 6. Szene: Fiona sucht Frank Fiona kommt mit Liam auf dem Arm die Treppe im Wohnzimmer hinunter. Sie hebt die Post auf und geht in die Küche. Sie setzt Liam ab und geht die Post durch, als Ian in die Küche kommt, der fragt, ob noch Pizza von gestern übrig sei. Fiona erklärt ihm, dass er Obst, Saft oder Eier essen kann - aber keine Pizza. Debbie geht derweil die Coupons laut durch. Fiona findet einen Brief für Frank, fragt Lip ob er Frank gesehen hat, was dieser verneint. Sie sucht ihn dann, da Freitag ist, doch Frank ist nicht in seinem Zimmer. Ian stellt Carl Eier mit Toast hin, woraufhin dieser die Eier sofort ableckt. Steve tritt ein, der Kaffee und Donuts mitbringt. Er nimmt sich eine Toasthälfte von Carl und tunkt den ins Ei, was die anderen etwas anwidert, da das Carls Titten sind, der einzige Grund für Carl Eier zu essen. Fiona kommt die Treppe runter und meckert, da sie will, dass die Kinder mal was gesundes Frühstücken. Dazu meint Steve, dass er für die wichtigsten Nahrungsmittelgruppen gesorgt hat: Koffein, Fett und Zucker. Dann gibt er Fiona einen Kuss, die sich für den gestrigen Abend entschuldigt, der empfindet das aber für unnötig, da er sich auch nicht für das Verhalten seiner Eltern entschuldigt. Fiona fragt die Kinder, ob sie Frank gesehen haben und Debbie meint, dass er hinter dem Sessel geschlafen hätte. Doch entpuppt sich "Frank" als Ians Zelt, das trocknen muss für das Armytraining in Wisconsin. Debbie dachte, dass das Frank sei und hatte ihm ne Tasse Kaffee hingestellt. Fiona geht dann rüber zu Kevin und Veronica, die es gerade wild miteinander treiben. Fiona entschuldigt sich für's Reinplatzen und meint sie sei "von hinten gekommen", was V mit einem "da bist du nicht die einzige" kommentiert. Die beiden hören kurz mit dem Sex auf und Fiona fragt dann Kev, ob Frank gestern im Alibi Room gewesen sei. Der meint, dass der ordentlich einen drauf gemacht hat und als sie ihn fragt, ob Frank bei der letzten Runde noch da gewesen sei, antwortet er, nein, aber das sei schon komisch, das Frank für gewöhnlich die Reste aus den dreckigen Gläsern trinken würde. Fiona dankt ihm, verlässt den Raum und die beiden legen wieder los. Fiona kehrt nach Hause zurück und Steve fragt sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie antwortet: Ich schätze Frank ist verschwunden. 7. Szene: Die Gallaghers suchen an den üblichen Orten Die Gallaghers und V telefonieren überall herum, ob irgendwer Frank gesehen hat. Kevin zieht an der Telefonstrippe, da V ihr Festnetz-Telefon rüber zu den Gallaghers genommen hat. Sie rennt dem Telefon hinterher und fragt Kev was das soll. Er meint, dass er sein Handy nicht finden kann und vor der Arbeit noch Achmed anrufen soll. Sie solle ihm bei der Suche nach dem Handy helfen, doch sie sagt, dass sie Lip sein Handy gegeben hat, damit er rumfragen kann, wo Frank steckt. Kev regt sich daraufhin auf und beschwert sich, dass er jetzt auch noch für die Gallaghers alle Rechnungen bezahlen soll. V lässt sich das nicht gefallen und meint, dass sie genauso arbeitet wie er. Er sagt, dass er sie nicht davon abhalte. Der Computer stehe da und es sei nach 10. V erklärt ihm erbost, dass Frank spurlos verschwunden sei und er solle eine Therapie machen, da er nach dem Sex nicht einschläft. Sie streiten sich weiter und Kev schreit: "Warum legen die sich nicht mal son scheiß Telefon zu?" "Weil die kein Geld haben." "Wenn es so weitergeht hab ich keins mehr. Ich liebe dich." Und küsst Veronica zum Abschied. Sie brüllt ihm hinterher, dass er ein bekloppter Freak sei. Dann richtet sie ihr Bügelbrett und Bügeleisen her. Dann beginnt sie ihren Live-Striptease. Die Gallaghers kommen zu dem Schluss, dass niemand Frank seit gestern gesehen hat. Debbie wird schon ganz bange und Fiona erklärt, dass sie sich aufteilen, damit sie alles absuchen, wo er sich sonst aufhält. In Gassen, im Motel, auf dem Dixieklo, usw. usw. doch nirgends ist Frank zu finden. 8. Szene: Debbie verliert die Hoffnung Fiona will derweil bei der Polizei eine Vermisstenmeldung wegen Frank machen, doch Tony lehnt das ab, da dieser ständig vermisst wird, wobei Steve im zustimmt. Fiona erklärt Tony, dass es der letzte Freitag des Monats wäre, woraufhin Tony seinen Chef verständigt. Lip ist zu der Zeit mit Karen im Alibi und gibt Kev sein Handy wieder, erklärt ihm aber, dass er ihm dann halt nicht mehr die Steuern machen wird. Das bringt Kevin zur Einsicht. Lip erklärt ihm auf seine Aussage, das Frank nie weit kommt, dass heute der letzte Freitag sei, was Kev erst nach einem ernsten Blick von Lip schnallt. Da am letzten Freitag des Monats der Scheck vom Sozialamt kommt. Kev fragt darauf hin seine Kollegin Jess, ob gestern jemand mit Frank verschwunden sei, doch sie meint, dass niemand in dem Zustand was mit Frank zu tun haben will. Kev meint danach, dass Steve auch schon weg gewesen sei und fragt die Stammgäste, ob irgendjemand Frank gesehen hätte. Lip ist verwirrt, dass Steve gestern im Alibi war. Kev erzählt daraufhin, dass die beiden sich unterhalten hätten. Die beiden verlassen dann das Alibi. Doch wird in den Nachrichten gezeigt, dass ein Toter bei der Halstead-Station gefunden wurde. Jess erzählt Kev, dass sie sich da das Schlüsselbein gebrochen hätte, nach ihrer ersten lesbischen Erfahrung. Steve und Fiona sind bei V, die immernoch "bügelt", V erzählt dann Steve, was Frank alles schon angestellt hat: Überdosis, den Magen ausgepumpt, dann lag er auf den Gleisen und hat dabei fast ne Hand verloren. Dann schneit Ian herein, irritiert von der halbnackten V und erklärt Fiona, dass Debbie sie brauchen würde, da was schlimmes passiert sei. Die drei verschwinden und V bricht kurz drauf ihren Live-Strip ab. Im Hause Gallagher haben sich alle um Debbie versammelt, die Ian erzählen lässt, dass Holly in der Nähe des Bahnhofs eine Leiche gesehen hat. Steve erklärt Debbie, dass Frank das nicht ist, da die Polizei sie sonst verständigt hätte. Fiona sagt Debbie dann, dass es typisch für Holly sei, da sie seit 4 Jahren die 3. Klasse besucht und dass man ihr eine verpassen sollte. Steve sagt ihr dass das gar nicht sein kann und meint, wie Frank wohl ans andere Ende der Stadt kommen solle. Lip kommt rein und fragt ihn, wie er denn aussah, als sie sich im Alibi voneinander verabschiedet hätten. Daraufhin will Fiona wissen wann das war, und Steve zündet sich eine Zigarette an und sagt, dass es 10 oder halb 11, er hätte sich bei ihm entschuldigt und sei dann nach Hause gefahren. 9. Szene: Frank wacht an einem komischen Ort auf Dann platzt Kevin rein und will Fiona sprechen. Der erzählt ihr von der Leiche an der Hochbahn. Die Gallaghers und Kev und Veronica laufen dann zu der Stelle an der Hochbahn, wo die Leiche gefunden wurde. Von der Polizei wird ihnen gesagt sie sollen zurücktreten, doch sie wollen wissen, ob es Frank ist. Als die Leiche umgedreht wird und sie sehen, dass es nicht Frank ist, feiern sie alle und sind glücklich bis auf Fiona. Die fragt sich, wo er dann steckt. Frank wacht noch immer blutverschmiert in Toronto auf und zündet sich erstmal eine Zigarette an. Er fragt zwei Frauen, die an ihm vorbei walken, wie spät es ist. Doch die beiden werden schneller, als er sie anspricht. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass er nicht mehr in Chicago ist. Die zwei Frauen sprechen einen Mounty an, der dann auf ihn zukommt. 10. Szene: Frank ist gegen die Autorität Frank sitzt in einer Arrestzelle und fragt, wie zum Teufel er nach Kanada kommt. Er würde es schließlich hassen. Er sei Amerikaner, Applepie, 50 Bundesstaaten. Dann wird er gefragt, wo sein Pass sei, aber er muss zugeben, dass er keinen hat, auch noch nie einen hatte, aber auch keinen will. Dann fragt er, warum er überhaupt nach Kanada gehen sollte, etwa um bei deren beschissenen Gesundheitssystem 60 Jahre auf eine Niere zu warten. Das Land würde nur aus "Parka-tragenden Super-Feiglingen, die sich vor dem Militärdienst drücken und die nicht das Zeug dazu hatten zu Hause zu bleiben und gegen den Vietkong zu kämpfen, zur Verteidigung unseres American Way of Life" bestehen. Kein Schnee hätte es zur Winterolympiade gegeben, spricht er weiter und der kanadische Polizist fängt an "Oh Canada" zu singen, doch Frank schimpft weiter. Der Kerl in der Zelle neben ihm, fragt, ob jemand hier zufällig aus Chicago kommt und sagt, dass er seinen Doktortitel an der University of Chicago in Wirtschaftswissenschaften gemacht hätte. Frank sagt, dass der andere bestätigen kann, dass er auch Chicago komme. Doch der Zellennachbar will im Austausch dafür etwas, mindestens einen Handjob. Also gibt Frank auf und beginnt zu singen. 11 Szene: Fiona gibt Steve einen Auftrag Die Gallaghers erfahren nun von Tony, dass Frank sich in Kanada aufhält. Laut der amerikanischen Botschaft in Kanada hat er dort ohne beschuldigt worden zu sein einige Drogendelikte zugegeben und nun wollen sie, dass er aus Kanada verschwindet, so schnell wie möglich, aber da er keinen Pass hat, lassen sie ihn ohne den nicht einreisen. Tony meint, dass er dann wohl einen Pass beantragen muss, was Monate dauert oder in der Botschaft einen Expresspass beantragen kann, was etwa einen Monat dauert. V meint daraufhin, dass Kev einen Pass hat und damit hinauffahren könnte um ihn bei den Formalitäten zu helfen, dabei könne er billig Arzneimittel mitbringen. Doch Kev spricht mit V hinter Tonys Rücken, der sich die Ohren zuhält, dass sein Wagen keine Versicherung hat und an der Grenze brauche er einen Versicherungsnachweis, damit er wieder einreisen darf, sonst lande er in der Klapse neben Frank. Fiona durchwühlt den Mülleimer um Steve's Zigarettenpäckchen zu finden, als sie es gefunden hat betritt Steve die Küche und sie fragt ihn, wie er ihn nach Toronto geschafft hat. Das verleugnet Steve zunächst, doch Fiona hat die kanadischen Warnhinweise auf der Packung gesehen und ihn somit ertappt. Steve erklärt, dass er ihn im Kofferraum seines Wagens über die Grenze geschmuggelt hat. Fiona will wissen, wie er ihn in den Kofferraum bekommen hat und er gibt wieder, dass er so voll war, dass er sich in einen Sarg gelegt hätte. Danach will sie wissen, warum gerade Kanada. Steve erzählt, dass er einen Wagen nach Detroit bringen musste und ihn eigentlich irgendwo in Michigan absetzen wollte, aber als er das Schild nach Toronto sah hat er es sich anders überlegt. Dabei muss er grinsen und Fiona fragt ihn entsetzt ob er das wirklich witzig finden würde. Er sagt, dass Hawaii witzig gewesen wäre. Fiona will daraufhin wissen wieso er das getan hat, nur weil Frank ihn angeschnauzt hat und Steve empört sich, dass er es getan hat, weil er eine nette große Familie hat und sich einen Scheiß darum kümmert und wegen der Kopfnuss für Ian. Dann ballert Fiona richtig eine und erklärt ihm, dass ihre Familie einen feuchten Scheißdreck anginge und wenn er ihn da hinbringt ihn auch wieder holen muss. 12. Szene: Tony lädt Fiona zu einem Date ein Die Gallaghers, Steve, Kev und V treten hinaus auf die Straße, Steve hat nämlich mittlerweile eine Mitfahrgelegenheit für den Trip nach Toronto organisiert. Einen riesigen Wohnwagen. Kev meint, dass er damit nicht nach Toronto fährt. Steve sagt, dass sie sich abwechseln werden und eine gechillte Fahrt vor sich haben. Dann fragt Kev wie sie Frank über die Grenze schmuggeln sollen. Dann kommt der Besitzer des Wohnmobils rein und zeigt ihnen die Schmuggelmöglichkeit in den Sanitäranlagen. Am Abend kommt Tony zu Besuch während Fiona spült und Lip Mathehausaufgaben in der Küche macht. Tony gibt Lip einen Wink die Hausaufgaben woanders zu machen und dieser verschwindet. Fiona bedankt sich bei Tony, dass er mit Frank so hilft und bietet ihm einen Kaffee an. Er meint, dass es Ehrensache sei, quasi Familie. Er fragt sie, ob das mit Steve was ernstes sei. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn nur zufällig kennengelernt hat. Dann kommt Tony auf den Punkt und lädt sie zu dem Empfang der katholischen Jugendbasketball-Liga am Donnerstag um 7 Uhr ein, wo er möglicherweise als Coach des Jahres ausgezeichnet wird. Fiona gratuliert ihm, und meint, dass er es verdient hätte, da er ein toller Trainer sei. Tony tut das verlegen ab. Sie fragt ihn, ob sie sich das noch überlegen könne und er meint "na klar" und verschwindet zu einem Einsatz. Das bringt Fiona zum Lächeln. Im Wohnwagen bietet sich folgende Szene: Steve fährt, der Besitzer schläft und V und Kev schauen einen Film an, während Frank in dem Versteck zusammen mit den Pillen eingesperrt ist. Doch das ist keine so gute Idee, da Frank gleich mal einige schmeißt. 13. Szene: Frank wird herzlich willkommen geheißen Vor dem Haus der Gallaghers hat sich eine Menschenmenge versammelt, die Frank mit kanadischen Flaggen schwenkend begrüßen. Doch Frank ist alles andere als angetan davon. Der Rest der Menschen freuen sich darüber, das Kev und V Medikamente mitgebracht haben. Debbie kommt oben im Bad mit einem kanadischen Bier an, während Frank sich Wasser in die Badewanne einlässt. Er sagt, dass er nie wieder was aus Kanada in dem Haus sehen will und Debbie sagt ihm, dass sie kein heißes Wasser hätten. Frank flucht und Fiona bringt ihm den Scheck von der Invalidenrente mit der Aussage, dass die Bank um 12 zu macht, da Samstag ist. Sie sagt Debbie, dass frische Wäsche auf dem Trockner sei und schickt sie somit weg. Dann hat sie einen Zornesausbruch Frank gegenüber, dass er ja nie wieder eines ihrer Kinder schlagen soll, nie wieder. Auch wenn Frank protestiert, dass es seine Kinder seien, dann fragt er ob "er" noch da sei und verbietet, dass Steve je wieder das Haus betritt. Sie sagt, dass er ihn immerhin wieder zurück gebracht hätte, doch Frank sagt, dass er ihn da ja auch hingebracht hätte. Die ganze Zeit hätte er Drakkar Noir in der Nase gehabt, erst im Park in Toronto und dann auf der Rückfahrt im Wohnmobil. 14. Szene: Frank packt seine Sachen Frank nimmt einen Rucksack und packt seine Sachen in seinem Zimmer ein. Debbie kommt rein, mit Wäsche in der Hand. Sie ist der Meinung, dass es schade ist, dass er keine Kamera mit hatte. Er schimpf vor sich hin und fragt Debbie: "Was haben kanadisches Bier und Urin gemeinsam? Sie kommen beide aus Muschis." Er ist der Meinung, dass Debbie die einzige sei, die ihn vermisst hat, was sie verneint und erzählt ihm, dass das Kabel vom Fernsehempfang abgegangen sei und Carl es anschließen wollte, doch hatte Lip gemeint, dass Frank der einzige sei, der wüsste, wie man das illegal anklemmt. Dann will sie wissen, ob er sich Toronto und sein Wahrzeichen, den CN Tower angesehen hätte. Frank behauptet, dass er das natürlich getan hätte, man könne von der Aussichtsplatform ganz Kanada sehen, doch er hätte nicht lange oben bleiben können, weil ihn die Ladies da wolllüstig angeschaut hätten, was ihn genervt hat. Da Debbie ihn fasziniert anschaut, erzählt er weiter, dass Kanada teilweise wunderschön ist, wenn man sich da auskennt. Debbie will wissen, ob er sich jetzt auskennt. Frank behauptet nun, dass es alles in seinem Hirn abgespeichert wäre, er schickt Debbie ein Sandwich für später machen, da er nun seinen Scheck einlösen gehen will. Frank haut mit seinem Seesack im Gepäck ab, als Lip gerade mit Einkäufen die Straße runter zum Haus läuft. Lip sieht das und wirft ein fahrradfahrendes Kind mit einer Dose aus den Einkäufen ab, damit er mit dem Fahrrad Frank verfolgen kann. Frank klopft zunächst bei seinem Bekannten Davy. Dieser will ihm aber kein Platz zum Schlafen anbieten. Als Frank den Kopf durch die Katzenklappe steckt, erklärt dieser ihm, dass er es seiner Frau versprochen hätte ihn nie wieder bei ihnen unterzubringen. Das letzte Mal mussten sie danach die Matratze verbrennen. Als Frank daraufhin meint, dass er auf dem Fußboden schlafen würde, sagt Davy: "Sicher nicht, wir haben jetzt Teppichboden." Er zieht den Kopf fluchend aus der Klappe. Unten wartet Lip auf dem Fahrrad, der von Frank wissen will, ob dieser Mal wieder auszieht. Frank quittiert das mit einem "Verpiss dich!" Er ergänzt daraufhin, dass er es nicht möge, wie in seinem Haus mit ihm gesprochen werde. Auf Lips Frage "Wie denn?" antwortet Frank mit einem nachgeäfften Satz, dass seine Kinder ständig was von ihm haben wollen würden. Er nörgelt weiter, dass er alleinerziehend sei und dass sie ohne ihn gar nicht am Leben wären. Sie seien undankbar und das Leben hart. Geldverdienen sei schwierig und er könne nicht mehr herauskitzeln als möglich. Dann stellt Lip ihm die Frage, ob er eine Ahnung hätte, wie viel sie jede Woche für Lebensmittel ausgeben würden. Frank schleudert ihm ein "Zu viel entgegen". Lip erzählt ihm: "120 Mäuse. Fiona zahlt 70 und Ian und ich jeweils 25." Frank ergänzt, dass dann da noch Gas, die Stromrechnung und die Steuern. Lip erklärt ihm unverblümt, dass sie das zahlen würden und nicht er. Frank meint dazu, dass es auch Zeit würde, dass sie was dazu geben. Lip fragt ihn daraufhin, ob er eine Ahnung hätte, wie viel er jeden Monat im Alibi ausgäbe. "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", schnauzt Frank ihn an. Lip versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er über 700$ jeden Monat im Alibi liegen lässt. Frank wird daraufhin ungemütlich und beschuldigt Kevin hinter seinem Rücken mit Lip darüber zu reden. Dann verspricht er, dass er nun das Alibi boykottieren würde. Lip will wissen, wo er dann hingehen wolle, da er ja überall Hausverbot hätte, oder es den Laden nicht mehr gäbe und kontert, dass Kev ihm nichts erzählen muss, sondern er jeden Abend in seine Taschen gucken muss, das würde dazu ausreichen. Da ihn diese "Frechheit" sauer macht, versucht er einen Stein nach Lip zu werfen. Kurze darauf sieht man, wie Frank von einem schwarzen Mann aus einer Tür geworfen wird. Lip will von ihm wissen, ob er vergessen hätte, dass er ihm Geld schuldet. Frank schwingt wieder eine seiner Reden, die Lip einige Male unterbricht, indem er einwirft, dass er seinen Flatscreen und seine Microwelle versetzt hätte. Frank will ihn dann nach Hause schicken. Lip erzählt ihm daraufhin, dass die Leute zwar über ihn Lachen, die Sache mit Toronto aber erst dann lustig fanden, als sie wussten, dass es ihm gut ginge. Dann haut Lip ab. 15. Szene: Frank lernt jemanden kennen Weiter geht es mit einem Frank, der durch die Stadt irrt und jedem der es wissen will, oder auch nicht, von seiner Leidensgeschichte erzählt. Schlussendlich landet er wieder vorm Alibi und betritt die Bar, wo alle bei seinem Betreten Fahnen schwenkend "Oh Canada" anstimmen. Kev lacht darüber und fragt Frank, der sich an die Bar setzt, ob er ein gutes kanadisches Bier haben möchte. Frank bestellt wie immer zuerst einen Kurzen, worauf Kev ihn einen kanadischen Schnaps anbietet, was er mit einem Stinkefinger quittiert. Er kippt den Kurzen und springt kurz danach erschrocken auf, als Eddie sich ihm nähert. Doch dieser gibt ihn ein Bier aus, statt ihn umzubringen. Die beiden betrinken sich zusammen. Eddie klagt ihm sein Leid. Er erzählt Frank, dass er von Karen das erste Mal an einem Sonntag, als sie zwölf war, das F-Wort gehört hätte. Darauf reagiert Frank mit dem F-Wort. Eddie fährt fort, dass für seine Frau nur eins zähle, "nämlich Sex, TV-Kochshows und möglichst viel aus dem Sozialstaat für sich rauszuholen, ein paar Hundert die Woche und wofür? Agoraphobie, eine Krankheit die für Leute erfunden wurde, die den ganzen Tag zuhause rumsitzen und Fernsehen gucken." Das lässt Frank aufhorchen. Eddie erzählt, dass er gar nicht stolz drauf sei, dass er sie verlassen hat. Frank lässt Eddie einfach sitzen. 16. Szene: Frank versucht sich zu entschuldigen Frank, der sich die Haare versucht hat ordentlich zusammen zu binden, klopft mit einem bunten Blumenstrauß an Sheilas Haustür. Sie öffnet die Tür wie immer einen Spalt breit und schickt ihn zwei Häuser weiter, da sie der Meinung ist, dass er den Puff suche. Er gibt jedoch zurück, dass die Blumen für sie seien und erklärt, dass er der Vater von Ian und Lip sei und gehört hätte, was vorgefallen sei. Er gibt vor ihr sagen zu wollen wie Leid es ihm tue, was geschehen sei mit seinen Söhnen und ihrer Tochter. Sheila bittet ihn dann herein. Frank will gleich ins Haus stürmen, doch Sheila hält ihn ab, da er erst die Schuhe ausziehen soll. Die beiden werden beim Kaffee trinken gezeigt. Frank macht ihr das Kompliment, dass ihr Haus sehr schön sei. Sie meint, dass ihr das Haus ohne Eddie so groß vorkomme. Frank beschwert sich dann über die Lage in seinem Haus. Sheila bemitleidet ihn, doch kriegt kurz darauf die Krise, da er ein Loch in der Socke hat und sie noch schlimmer auf Füße als auf Schuhe reagiert. Dann beginnt er zu behaupten, dass er immer der letzte in der Schlange fürs Bad sei. Kurze Zeit später liegt er mit einem kühlen Bier in Sheilas Badewanne und lässt es sich gut gehen. 17.Szene: Steve bittet Lip um Rat Zu Hause bei den Gallaghers klopf es an der Haustür, an die Lip geht. Vor ihr steht Steve, der mit Fiona sprechen will, doch die ist weder da, noch will sie mit Steve sprechen, was Lip ihm unmissverständlich sagt. Die beiden sprechen über Fiona. Er will von Lip wissen, ob es noch Hoffnung dafür gibt, dass Fiona ihm verzeiht. Lip schätzt sie nur minimal ein und Steve fragt ihn um Rat, doch der will ihm nicht helfen. 18. Szene: Frank wählt eine Wurst aus Sheila klopft an die Tür vom Badezimmer, da sie Franks Klamotten in die Wäsche getan hat und Frank einige von Eddies alten Klamotten rausgesucht hat zum anziehen. Er öffnet die Tür im Handtuch bekleidet. Sie bemerkt, dass er sehr schlank sei, was ihm stehen würde und Frank gibt damit an 3 Tage ohne Nahrung aus zukommen. Sheila starrt ihn für ne Weile schweigend an und will gehen, als Frank "aus Versehen" sein Handtuch fallen lässt. Sheila ist von dem Anblick sehr angetan, da sie schon ewig keinen Penis mehr gesehen hat. Dann meint Frank, dass Eddie noch nicht so lange weg sei und sie entgegnet, dass sie den von Eddie nie gesehen hätte. In einer Gewitternacht hätte sie mal einen Umriss gesehen, doch dieser hätte ausgesehen wie ein aufgerolltes Paar Socken. Sheila guckt sein Penis sehr verliebt an. Frank flirtet weiter mit ihm und wickelt ein Handtuch um seinen Kopf und zerrt ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen packt sie ihre dominante Seite aus. Sie kettet ihn mit ihren Handschellen ans Bett und sie packt ihre "Überraschungsbox" aus. Frank kriegt es dann mit der Angst zu tun, da er nicht weiß, was auf ihn zukommt. Sheila erklärt ihm: "Frank je mehr du bettelst, desto mehr bist du fällig. Jetzt mach dich locker." Er will dann ein Codewort festlegen. Sheila legt sich zu ihm aufs Bett, nach dem sie ihre langen schwarzen Handschuhe angezogen hat und öffnet das Handtuch, das um Franks Hüften gewickelt ist. Dann holt sie den großen Dildo heraus, Frank sieht ihn und benutzt das Codewort, doch Sheila hört nicht auf. 19. Szene: Sheila macht das Essen Frank kommt, sehr breitbeinig laufend, die Treppe herunter. Sheila hat das Essen schon vorbereitet und gießt Frank ein Bier ein. Als er sich setzt, legt sie einen aufblasbaren Donut auf seinen Stuhl. Dann erörtert sie ihm, was es zum Essen gibt, nämlich langsam gegarten echten bayrischen Schweinebraten mit geschmorten Kohlgemüse auf Speck und warmer bayrischer Kartoffelsalat, etwas Apfelsalsa-Fresca und zwei Schmerztabletten. Nun ist Frank glücklich 20. Szene: Steve versucht sich zu entschuldigen Die Gallaghers, mit Karen, Kev und V sitzen vor dem Fernseher. Fiona durchsucht Carls Haare nach Läusen mit einem Läusekamm, als ein Handy klingelt. Steve ist am anderen Ende und sagt Fiona, als sie ran geht, dass er vorm Haus warte. Sie überlegt einen Moment, dann geht sie zur Hintertür. Dort steht Steve mit einem Van voller roter Rosen. Er sieht es als "Friedensangebot" ein Geschenk für Fiona. Sie fragt ihn, was sie mit den ganzen Rosen soll, doch er meint, dass der Van das Geschenk sei, da sie ihn brauche um die Kinder rum zukutschieren. Er entschuldigt sich für die Kanada-Aktion. Er erörtert, was der Van alles an Extras hat, doch Fiona läuft ins Haus, dort holt sie Geld. Sie will Steve das Geld für die Waschmaschine zurückgeben. Er sagt, dass er das Geld nicht will. Sie sagt, dass sie seine Almosen nicht brauchen. Er entschuldigt sich nochmal, doch sie erklärt ihm, dass er verschwinden solle. Sie kehrt zu den anderen zurück. 21. Szene: Karen lernt die Gast kennen Karen sitzt am Frühstückstisch, als Frank die Treppe herunter kommt im Morgenmantel ihrer Mutter und erst mal ne Hand voll Schmerztabletten schluckt. Ihre Mutter umsorgt ihn und Karen wirkt alles andere als angetan davon. 22. Szene: Abspann Man sieht einen nackten Frank, der mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt ist. Im Fernsehen läuft eine Werbesendung für eben diese Handschellen und die Feuerwehr versucht ihn von seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Musik # Not Gonna Play By Your Rules - The Diner # The Luck You Got - The High Strung # Beginners Luck - Eels # Silly Boy - The Blue Van # Gram and A Half - Bloody Tourists # We Are The Men You'll Grown to Love Soon - Let's Wrestle # Loved You All Along - La Strada # Clandestine - Brooklyn # Inside Out - 999 # Hello Darlin' - The Rosebuds # She's a Guillotine - The Blood Arm Besetzung * William H. Macy - Frank Gallagher * Emmy Rossum - Fiona Gallagher * Justin Chatwin - Steve/ Jimmy Lishman * Ethan Cutkosky - Carl Francis Gallagher * Shanola Hampton - Veronica Fisher * Steve Howey - Kevin Ball * Emma Kenney - Deborah Gallagher * Cameron Monaghan - Ian Clayton Gallagher * Jeremy Allen White - Phillip Ronan Gallagher * Joan Cusack - Sheila Jackson * Joel Murray - Eddie Jackson * Laura Slade Wiggins - Karen Jackson * Tyler Jacob Moore - Tony Markovich * Ali Dean - Ägypter * Missy Doty - Jess * Robert Goodwin - Randy * Brian Hamman - Conrad * Peter A. Kelly - Polizist * Michael Patrick McGill - Tommy * Larry Neumann Jr. - Davey * Jeremy Riddle - Kyle * Maxie Santillan Jr. - Landstreicher * Max E. Williams - kanadischer Polizist Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1